ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:D.Kaiser
See also User talk:D.Kaiser/Archive 1 ---- Thanks for the welcome * My current fanfic can be read at janime (there's a link on my userpage); I'd recommend it there for quicker updates, but if you can't make an account there, it's also at Fanfiction.net (look up JuJube the Tree). Danny Lilithborne 14:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ** Episode 65 of 5D's? A guy can hope though, right? :) Danny Lilithborne 14:56, 12 June 2008 (UTC) *** Thanks for the kind comments as well :) Danny Lilithborne 23:44, 12 June 2008 (UTC) **** A lot of the cards people create might as well say that anyway. ^_^ Danny Lilithborne 17:10, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ***** Yay! :D Danny Lilithborne 17:16, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ****** I usually update every week, but because of health problems and the creative energy I have going into RPs, turn 9 will be delayed awhile. I am taking some time this weekend to work on it. Danny Lilithborne 16:57, 13 June 2008 (UTC) *You're not annoying. :) "Gear Gadget Dynamo" in terms of my fanfic is a OOAK card that only Kiyotaki has. He prefers Gadgets to Ancient Gears but likes the Gadjiltron Dragon. And he's a jerk. ^.^ Danny Lilithborne 17:14, 13 June 2008 (UTC) RE You mean this page, right? Ripsteed 15:32, 12 June 2008 (UTC) * Horn Of Falkios is Common. Ripsteed 15:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ** Meda Falkios's level is on there now. I haven't been on practically all day. Ripsteed 21:46, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Just to let you know, I'm no longer editing this Wiki. Visit my page on Yu-Gi-Oh wikia. Ripsteed 22:23, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Transformation into Perfection *This card can only be ped to a " " or " " you control. During your next Standby Phase you can the equipped Monster. If that Monster was "Machine King", 1 "Perfect Machine King" from your or . If that Monster was "Machine King Prototype", 1 "Machine King" from your Hand or Deck. Then, return this card to your hand. Danny Lilithborne 07:32, 14 June 2008 (UTC) *As for Dragons, I would be cautious about making a Field Spell for Dragons as they tend to be powerful enough already. But I'll try to think of something. Danny Lilithborne 07:33, 14 June 2008 (UTC) **Sorry about that. "next Standby Phase" was ambiguous, so it should be removed. Danny Lilithborne 11:01, 14 June 2008 (UTC) * There might be a custom card on DME that does that; I'd have to look, but not now (I'm hitting the hay after submitting Claymore Teresa). It does violate a rather basic rule of YGO to have 2 field spells in play at once, but that's okay. :D Danny Lilithborne 19:11, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ** Duel Monsters Expert. It's the online game I play on. Danny Lilithborne 21:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC) *DME has a field spell for Dragons called "Dragon's Mountain". It's kind of interesting. It raises the DEF of Defense-position Dragons and allows you to Special Summon one if you take damage. Maybe you could take a cue from that. Danny Lilithborne 00:27, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Back (At least I hope so) Sorry, but I have been a little busy, also, my internet has been ocuppied by someone else all these days, therefore I have no chance to edit. I see that Dimitri has come back finally, that's great. Well, I would like to stay here but I have to work (I'm helping someone with a big project) so I will continue the story and read all messages once I'm free, talk to you later. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:47, 17 June 2008 (UTC) CARD CREATION I was creating a card. That's the reason I wasn't here. --Ace of Return 13:20, 20 June 2008 (UTC) * D.Master could u help me? How can I upload the card I created?--Ace of Return 13:30, 20 June 2008 (UTC) * It's not so simple. It's impossible. We confused again :) Well, I found some helpful articles. I'm gonna look at them right now. See u later!!--Ace of Return 13:48, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * I don't think so. Me: "Paint", "Paint" do u exist in my computer? "Paint": No..... Boo-Hoo!!(I'm crying) I don't have it--Ace of Return 14:01, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * I'm blind. It was left to me in the Browse. All this time I was creating an article and trying to upload image and nothing. I found it. Yes!!! I'm gonna create the card again. Yeahhhh!!!!--Ace of Return 14:04, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * Thanks. Now, let's see what I am all about......--Ace of Return 14:16, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * It doesn't allow me to upload the image, because it wants jpg or sth like that. What should I do? Sorry for spending your time again.--Ace of Return 14:31, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * I think I found it. My username is "King of the Copycats" Yours?--Ace of Return 14:55, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * ????? Which cards?--Ace of Return 15:01, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * See everything u want. This is the card I created; http://i30.tinypic.com/2vrsa2s.jpg This card can not be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be special summoned from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard by sending Super Conductor Tyranno and Ultimate Tyranno from your Hand, Deck or your side of the field to the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as DARK. Once per turn, you can negate the effects of all Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field. If this card is in Attack Position at the beginning of your Battle Phase, first, you can and must attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each with this card. The effects of monsters destroyed by this card are negated. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to destroy all your opponent's monsters with ATK greater or equal than this monster's ATK.--Ace of Return 15:05, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * Nope. The monster has gone for a trip and his father has captured by camera (lol) :) --Ace of Return 15:12, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * I did it. I did it. Yeahhh!!!! Mother.........Mother where r u? Mom? Check this out in my user page--Ace of Return 15:23, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * Has he got his birthday? I remembered now, the episode of Friends (in R) I saw 3 hours before. In that episode, (I think) Ross was wishing Happy Birthday to every girl in the Central Peak Cafe. Not only that, the 5 of 6 friends gathered together in Chandler's & Monica's house and found a hot DVD of Ursula (Phoebe's twin sister) and they thought that she is Phoebe. I lol. --Ace of Return 15:42, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * In October what? I remembered now. He wasn't Ross. He was Joey. I confused again with their names in the show.--Ace of Return 15:47, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * I didn't mean that. I meant what happened in October. TS's birthday or sth else?--Ace of Return 15:51, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * If it doesn't matter, I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm going out now. Sorry for leaving. See u again tomorrow and have a nice day!!--Ace of Return 15:57, 21 June 2008 (UTC) How I Upload What I do is save the image from Yugiohcardmaker.net. Afterward, I open it up in Photoshop (you don't need a new document), and save it as a jpg. From there, you just upload to the wiki. The only recent problem I've had is that the images are to big (but not usually by much), but it won't do much. Chaos_josh 15:33, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I just do it the way you, D.Kaiser, asked. There are different ways other than uploading it to a wiki. You could also go to Imageshack, which is an online image host. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> :Normally I just save the image on Yugiohcardmaker.net from my browser to my disk and then upload it here. Danny Lilithborne 03:18, 22 June 2008 (UTC) whaaaa...... I agree to all these u told me but I've got 1 question for u. Could u rephrase the meaning of tinker? (Because the only word I know with Tinker in it, it's Tinkerbell lol :) )--Ace of Return 16:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) * Thanks. If you would like, come to IRC channel (please). --Ace of Return 17:37, 22 June 2008 (UTC) * My favorite is the Super Conductor Tyranno. I found a way to download cheats. The Action Replay CD and the USB connector--Ace of Return 17:39, 22 June 2008 (UTC) * I like the effect of Ultimate Tyranno. No, I meant the IRC in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. I'm gonna prepare the gift for TS(U told me yesterday, remember?) I'll post it to your talk pafe, so u can see it and tell me your opinion. --Ace of Return 17:52, 22 June 2008 (UTC) * Tomarrow? What is that? Be careful of the toma....toes... Ok. See u tomorrow. --Ace of Return 18:00, 22 June 2008 (UTC) * Here it is; http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/A_Dragon_Approaches Is it good? --Ace of Return 18:26, 22 June 2008 (UTC) * And this is for u, because u gave me the idea to create cards for others http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Obliteration Is it good? --Ace of Return 18:50, 22 June 2008 (UTC) * It's not so good. I must have thought sth better, so I'm gonna create a better tomorrow. Also, I want your help. Firstly,where can I find that Wi-Fi USB Connector thing (in the stores?) ? Secondly, shall I need sth to my PC for that? Thirdly, shall I need a spot to connect? Thanks for the answers--Ace of Return 17:55, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Blocks Unfortunately, I'm not sure I fixed it... There seems to be a tech bug that I'm trying to track down. Please let me know if you end up blocked again... I'm hoping to get this fixed soon. -- Danny (talk) 18:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Winged Neos Here ya go, also: Yubel+Others. As for the Chaos Command, yep. The set was based off of Chaos Command Magician (who I always thought got a bit shafted). They mostly negate opposing monster effects. * A Real BA? What's that, and do I want to be one? Oh, and that reminds me, Transformation to Perfection is a cool card. Works alright. Chaos_josh 03:26, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ** Mwa. Mwah. Mwahahahaha!! It's Alive: Winged Kuriboh - Terror Incarnate Winged Kuriboh - Ultimate Nightmare. Chaos_josh 03:49, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Whaaa... Sorry for the delay. You helped me in the image. Did u forget it? About my 1st question, I meant; PC stores or Game stores. Anyway, I'm gonna search for all these in the following days. I'm leaving in the end of next week again, for my vacations. I shall have gone to Antarctica. 2) I don't remember....I remember only, when Jaden dueled against Hassleberry Where will u go for your vacation? I'm gonna change Lightning Dinosaur's effect right now. About our duel, prepare for your end, because I've got a very high Rating. My Rating is.....is.........0 (lol) See u soon!!(I hope tomorrow)--Ace of Return 12:34, 26 June 2008 (UTC) * Yup. I'm going to Antarctica. I'm gonna meet my cousins; the penguins. (lol) / Link for the episode? I don't care because I can find all Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX episodes in veoh.com and in lycos.com , but if u would like, I'd be happy. / About the vacations, u r really lucky. Living in the U.S. gives u the advantage to visit all states and having the numerous celebrations. I'm jealous of u again :) / About our duel, I don't need time to practice, because I know which cards work perfect together *_* By the way, it'll be better for a few months to pass. And because I'll visit Platania (the village where my grandparents r), I won't have my pc there. Instead, I can go to an Internet Cafe. / I'm gonna create a Sandbox in a few minutes from now, so use it if u want. / Anyway, see ya --Ace of Return 18:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC) * Thanks pal....I mean ally. This is for u; http://www.blinkx.com/video/yu-gi-oh-episode-166-flight-of-fear-part-1/zzXfIzcrc_BobvM_FCC1NQ Part 1 Kaiba vs Alisterhttp://www.blinkx.com/video/yu-gi-oh-episode-167-flight-of-fear-part-2/hTQzOOkriSTOaelrkNQZMA Part 2 Kaiba vs Alister Enjoy yourself!!!--Ace of Return 19:48, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ** Here it is; Volcanic Dinosaur of Destruction --Ace of Return 16:28, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ** Also, check these; Magician's Tactics Dark Magician Girl's Tactics My TOP 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards See u soon!!--Ace of Return 17:38, 29 June 2008 (UTC) *** I hope I can meet u, when u return. Maybe, I'm gonna create a third dinosaur. VD? Who is he? Could u check that card? Sweet Magical Vacation I made it for u. I gope u like it, when u return. By the way, rate it. I don't know, if I'm still here. Anyway, have a good time :)--Ace of Return 18:12, 30 June 2008 (UTC) *** Me; My style? ......... Babycerasaurus; What do u mean as****e?(Jim gives a kick to Babycerasaurus)Ouch!!! Me; How dare u speaking in that way to my ally!!!! Babycerasaurus; I became very angry. DMaster, It's time to duel!(Jim gives another kick to Babycerasaurus)Ouch!!! Me; Don't interrupt me again, silly dinno!!!! Babycerasaurus;..... ....... ........ ....... Me; D.Master I wa... Babycerasaurus; Well, he wants to tell u thaaaaaattttt........Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me; Phew. My vacuum cleaner is in use. Anyway, will u create a card for me?--Ace of Return 18:37, 30 June 2008 (UTC) * It seems that u left. Take care and send me a postcard.--Ace of Return 19:53, 30 June 2008 (UTC) No clue Epic Fail is just something my friends say, and I picked it up from them. Chaos_josh 04:57, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Well, ..... I hope u like the card; Search Engines It will help you to find whatever u want. About rate, rate the one u like. --Ace of Return 19:30, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ? --Ace of Return 19:32, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Being Blocked I don't know why nzk13 was blocked. A guy gave the reason as "cross-wiki problems" but i don't understand what he could possibly have meant.R.S.V.P.Nzk10 14:19, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Fixed I don't know what happened, but I fixed this. I just needed to put a row between the template and the sig. Probably something to do with the template. Chaos_josh 17:17, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ok I'm trying to post my fanfic on that fanfic site but it wont let me and i tried to signup they wont let me so if theres other sites that would let me tell me cuz i just found out i post my made up stories from friend 2 weeks ago so I'm trying right now so no luck. So now what I went on the site but where do i go there mostly talkin bout the history and information on yugioh where do i post my fanfics? Fire Dragon *Don't think it would be a big deal. I don't think Fire Dragon would use any of the -geddon cards since, as you said, fire doesn't have a molecular structure. It would probably need an igniter and wind. Danny Lilithborne 04:40, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Your Congratulations What is this for? I didn't do anything. Why did you congratulate me? I didn't do anything wrong, right? -- J0V1 S14G14N 04:36, 25 July 2008 (UTC) * It hasn't had any link yet. I haven't completed the story. -- J0V1 S14G14N 05:00, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ** Sir, yes, sir. -- J0V1 S14G14N 05:08, 25 July 2008 (UTC) *** Gee, thanks. I will if I have finished the 1st Season. -- J0V1 S14G14N 05:31, 25 July 2008 (UTC) wow... Hey sorry to bother you but I never knew you had a card maker profile. yeah i noticed that. Airblade86 00:24, 13 August 2008 (UTC) (Danny Lilithborne) Oi!! Howdy, Ayanami here! I LOOOOOVED them!! I was hoping to create the Evas myself, but to tell the truth I thought it would be weird for me to create cards that opposed my own creations, so I was waiting for someone else to do it... And they can't be ENTIRELY against the Angels! If you add them in the same deck they can be kinda support cards, if you know what I mean... (Try dueling someone that uses cards that switch control of the angels... huh?!) And what to say about the Mass Produced Eva? I wasn't expecting THEM of all people... But their effects are nice! (Which lets you summon the higer leveled Angels and covers up any possible Direct Attack chances, and that's pretty much useful!) I've been a little lazy for the past months... (Remember there are still 17 out of the 40 cards left...) But I'm looking forward to finishing this project soon enough. (Once I remember where did I put the cards' files...!) And again, I'd like to say that I LOOOOOVED them Evas and thanks!! Maybe I'll create a whole 'Eva' deck someday... This is so much fun!! Love ya! XOXO! Ayanami 03:27, 21 August 2008 (UTC) **Yeah, I discovered that a moment after I wrote this message...! Sry there! But you did mention that you made some... So I thought that you were referring to them 'Evas'... Anyway just delete the first message I've sent you... XOXO! Love ya! Ayanami Lilium 02:05, 22 August 2008 (UTC)